A fingerprint verification component may be provided in a physical key on a terminal, and fingerprint verification may be performed with respect to a user while the user is pressing the physical key.
Prior to the fingerprint verification, the terminal collects a fingerprint of a finger through the fingerprint verification component, and the collected fingerprint is used as a reference fingerprint. During a process of the fingerprint verification, the terminal collects a fingerprint to match with the user through the fingerprint verification component, and detects whether the fingerprint to be matched is the same as the reference fingerprint. If the fingerprint to be matched is the same as the reference fingerprint, the fingerprint verification is determined to be successful.